parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Dcolemanh's Thomas/The Jungle Book Parody Casts
Here are some of Dcolemanh's Thomas/The Jungle Book parody casts. Cast *Thomas as Baloo *Percy as Mowgli *Edward as Bagheera *James as Kaa *Bulgy as Shere Khan *Gordon as Colonel Hathi *Billy as Louie *Oliver as Buzzie *Duck as Ziggy *Bill as Flaps *Ben as Dizzy *Arry/Bert as Tabaqui *Emily as Shanti *Caroline as Winifred *Salty as Hair Elephant *Murdoch as Chowing Elephant *Bertie as Junior *Troublesome Trucks as Monkeys *Coaches as Elephants *The Pack as Wolves *Peter Sam as Baby Mowgli *Toad as Lucky *Casey Jr (from Dumbo) as Mowgil's Father *Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could) as Mowgli's Mother *Rusty as Ranjan *Toby as Rocky *Henry as Akela *Dennis as Father Wolf *Flora as Mother Wolf *Stanley as Old Monkey Special Guests For Gordon's March * Dr Robotnik as Governor Ratcliffe * The Robots as Govenor Ratcliffe's Minions * Agent Ed as The Boy * The Crows as The Animals * Luigi as Tantor * Cream as Terk * Rayman as Aladdin * Ly the Fairy as Princess Jasmine * Tom and Jerry as The Two Other Elephants * GonGon as John Darling * AiAi as Michael Darling * Pooh, Piglet, Tigger, Rabbit, Eeyore, and Rocket Robot on Wheels as The Lost Boys * The Disney Characters as The Other Animals * The Stampede (from The Lion King) as The Stampede (from Jumanji) * The Cartoon Network Characters as The Parade * Ed, Edd, Eddy, Courage, Chicken, Crash Bandicoot, and Crunch Bandicoot as The Seven Dwarfs * Shaggy Rogers as Hogarth * Berk as The Iron Giant Special Guests For The Bare Necessities *Stanley (from Disney's Stanley) as Koda *Fievel Mousekewitz (from An American Tail) as Young Simba *Kermit the Frog and Fozzie Bear (from The Muppets) as TImon and Pumbaa *Laurel and Hardy (from Laurel and Hardy) as Chip and Dale *Hugo (from Hugo the Troll) as Kenai *Hugolina (from Hugo the Troll) as Nita *Homer Simpson (from The Simpsons) as Pacha *Agent Ed (from Tonic Trouble) as Littlefoot *Rex (from Toy Story) as Rex *Dumbo (from Dumbo) as Lumpy *Baby (from Super Monkey Ball Adventure) as Roo *AiAi (from Super Monkey Ball Adventure) as Winnie the Pooh *Bernard (from The Rescuers Down Under) as Adult Simba *Miss Bianca (from The Rescuers Down Under) as Adult Nala *Salem (from Sabrina: The Animated Series) as Tom *Gumball and Darwin (from The Amazing World of Gumball) as Rutt and Tuke *Jerry (from Tom and Jerry) as Squeeks the Caterpillar *Spike (from Rugrats) as The Seal *Officer Dibble (from Top Cat) as The Gentlemen *Bitzer (from Shaun the Sheep) as Donald Duck *Ed, Edd, Eddy, Courage, Chicken, Johnny Bravo, and Crunch Bandicoot as The Seven Dwarfs *Nani Pelekai (from Lilo and Stitch) as Ariel *Lilo Pelekai (from Lilo and Stitch) as Melody *The Three Stooges (from The Three Stooges) as The Nephews *Stitch (from Lilo and Stitch) as Fish *Kanga (from Winnie the Pooh) as Mother Duck *The Aliens (from Toy Story) as The Ducklings *Globox (from Rayman) as Quacker *Hugo (from Hugo the Troll) as Adult Kovu *Hugolina (from Hugo the Troll) as Adult Kiara *The Disney Cast as The Puss In Boots Cast *The Peanuts Cast as The In The Wild Cast *The Cartoon Cast as The Bears *Peter Griffin (from Family Guy) as Chicken Little *The Video Game Characters as The Cartoon All Stars To The Rescue Cast *Grandpa Lou (from Rugrats) as Scrooge McDuck *The Non-Disney Cast as The Madagascar Cast Special Guests For I Wanna Be Like You With Mousercise's I Wanna Be Like You II Musical Song *The Scooby Doo Gang as The Road To El Dorado Cast *Kermit the Frog and Fozzie Bear (from The Muppets) as TImon and Pumbaa *The Beagle Boys as The Three Thugs *Mad Jack, Snuk, Walter Melon, Courage, Chicken, Johnny Bravo, and Crunch Bandicoot as The Seven Dwarfs *The Hello Kitty Characters as The Winx Club Cast *The Video Game Characters as The FernGully Cast *The Peanuts Characters as The Little Mermaid Characters *Rayman as Jiminy Cricket *The Rayman Characters as The Megamind Cast *The Mario Characters as The Princess and the Frog Cast *The Three Stooges as Ed, Edd, and Eddy *Mario (from Super Mario Bros.) as Hercules *Yoshi (from Super Mario Bros.) as Cric-Kee *Agent Ed (from Tonic Trouble) as Genie *Cream (from Sonic X) as Terk *Luigi (from Super Mario Bros.) as Merlin *Bowser Koopa (from Super Mario Bros.) as Captain Hook *Princess Daisy (from Super Mario Bros.), Salem (from Sabrina: The Animated Series), Stanley (from Disney's Stanley), Pinocchio, Igor, and Scalawag (from Pinocchio and the Emperor of the Night) as The Woman, Monkey, Boy, and The Three Men *The Koopalings (from Super Mario Bros.) as Ratigan's Henchmen *Dr. Eggman (from Sonic X) as Hades *Dr. Robotnik (from Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog) as Edgar *Mecha Sonic (from Sonic X) as Berkeley Beetle *The Robots (from Sonic X) as Berkeley Beetle's Guards *The Hugo the Troll Characters as The Hunchback of Notre Dame Cast *Officer Dibble (from Top Cat) as The Mask *Homer Simpson (from The Simpsons) as The Indian Chief *Talullah (from Tickety Toc) as Thumbelina *Crash Bandicoot (from Crash Bandicoot) as Gru *The Raving Rabbids as Gru's Minions *Anna, Elsa, and Merida as The Female Kids *Peter Griffin (from Family Guy) as Mr. Smee *Winslow (from CatDog) as Bartok the Magnificent *The TUGS Characters as The My Little Pony Cast *The Theodore Tugboat Characters as The Shrek Cast *Hugo and Hugolina (from Hugo the Troll) as Kronk and Ms. Birdwell *Timothy Q. Mouse (from Dumbo) as Phil *Thomas O' Malley and Duchess (from The Aristocats) as Goofy and Sylvia *The Robot Pirates (from Rayman 2) as The Pirates *The Goons (from Sleeping Beauty) as The Weasels *Spyro (from Spyro) as Ratty *GonGon (from Super Monkey Ball Adventure) as Moley *Captain Hook (from Peter Pan) as Mr. Winkie *Croc as Roger Rabbit *Jake (from The Rescuers Down Under) as Wreck-It Ralph *May, Misty, and Dawn (from Pokemon) as The Powerpuff Girls *Shaggy Rogers (from Scooby Doo) as Jack *Scooby Doo (from Scooby Doo) as Crosby *The Happy Tree Friends Cast as The Sonic Cast *Mario, Luigi, and Yoshi as Alvin and the Chipmunks *Princess Peach, Princess Daisy, and Birdo as The Chipettes *Cuddles and Giggles (from Happy Tree Friends) as Romeo and Juliet Parody Casts *Dcolemanh's Thomas/The Jungle Book Parody 1: The Meeting At Sodor Rock. *Dcolemanh's Thomas/The Jungle Book Parody 2: Edward saves Percy from James. *Dcolemanh's Thomas/The Jungle Book Parody 3: Gordon's March (with a crossover: Inspired by Neo Burns). *Dcolemanh's Thomas/The Jungle Book Parody 4: A Character Smash. *Dcolemanh's Thomas/The Jungle Book Parody 5: Thomas teaches Percy some lessons. *Dcolemanh's Thomas/The Jungle Book Parody 6: The Bare Necessities (with a crossover: Inspired by NickyHelp). *Dcolemanh's Thomas/The Jungle Book Parody 7: I Wanna Be Like You (with a crossover: Inspired by Darkblade (The Prophecy, including the escape from the monkeys with a crossover) (with the Mousercise's I Wanna Be Like You II song). *Dcolemanh's Thomas/The Jungle Book Parody 8: A Special Mission. *Dcolemanh's Thomas/The Jungle Book Parody 9: Percy escapes James. *Dcolemanh's Thomas/The Jungle Book Parody 10: Percy meets Duck, Oliver, Bill, and Ben. *Dcolemanh's Thomas/The Jungle Book Parody 11: As Percy leaves with Emily, Thomas and Edward go back home with a crossover (Inspired by NickyHelp). Trivia *Thomas will be pulling seven freight cars like a coal car, a boxcar, a cattle car, two stone cars, two tarp cars, and a caboose, and will be wearing glasses, hair, a collar with a bowtie, a waistcoat, and a hat throughout every parody. *Percy will be pulling two red coaches throughout every parody and will be wearing a waistband on his head and red and white square trunks throughout every parody. *Edward will be pulling a stone car, a log wagon, and a flatcar throughout every parody. *James will be pulling nine freight cars and a caboose throughout every parody. *Bulgy will be carrying passengers inside him throughout every parody and will be wearing an eyepatch throughout every parody. *Gordon will be pulling his first green and yellow Express coach, Connor's blue and white Express coach, his second green and yellow Express coach, Caitlin's purple and white coach, and black and dark green Express coach throughout every parody. *Billy will be pulling three red coaches (two light red and one dark red) throughout every parody and will be wearing a crown. *Oliver will be pulling S.C.Ruffey, five freight cars, and Toad throughout every parody. *Duck will be pulling six freight cars and a caboose throughout every parody. *Bill will work with Ben and pull nine freight cars and a caboose throughout every parody. *Ben will work with Bill and pull nine freight cars and a caboose throughout every parody. *Arry/Bert will be shunting and hauling freight cars throughout every parody. *Emily will be pulling her two new coaches throughout every parody and will be wearing Daphne Blake's clothing throughout every parody. *Caroline will be carrying passengers inside her throughout every parody. *Salty will be pulling and pushing six freight cars with three in front and three behind throughout every parody. *Murdoch will be pulling twelve freight cars and caboose throughout every parody. *Bertie will be carrying passengers inside him throughout every parody. *Troublesome Trucks will be Billy's gang throughout every parody. *Coaches will be Gordon's gang throughout every parody. *The Pack will be working at the construction site while carrying passengers throughout every parody. *Peter Sam will be pulling two coaches (one green and one dark red) and three slate cars throughout every parody. *Toad will be crazy while carrying passengers throughout every parody. *Casey Jr will be pulling his yellow coach, his blue coach, his orange baggage car, his green coach, and his red caboose throughout every parody, and will be wearing Sir Topham Hatt's clothing, hat, and shoes throughout every parody. *Tillie will be pulling her Birthday Train cars throughout every parody and will be wearing Lady Hatt's clothing, hat, and shoes throughout every parody. *Rusty will be pulling several freight cars and a caboose throughout every parody and will be wearing blue speedo trunks throughout every parody. *Toby will be pulling Henrietta throughout every parody. *Henry will be pulling a brown cattle car, a red boxcar, a black fireworks boxcar, a blue boxcar, and a Troublesome boxcar, and a caboose throughout every parody. *Dennis will be hauling his freight cars throughout every parody. *Flora will be hauling her Tram Car throughout every parody. *Stanley will be pulling Annie and Clarabel throughout every parody. Category:Dcolemanh